paradiseisland_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Tree of Life
The Tree of Life - Lebensbaum As the head of a team of scientists, learn everything you can about the thousand-year old tree.As the manager, create a unique park around it. Do it all in time, and get a reward. The Tree of Life adds 150 tourists and uses no energy or staff but also has no accessory slots. Bonus reward * 300k cash * 50 crystals * 1k xp * 1 15% Coupon * 2 Totems of Plenty * 3 Hermes' Hardhat * 5 Magnet Legend Legend tells of a Tree of Life, and ancient tree over a thousand years old that grows here on the island. It is guarded by totems, and it is believed that once every century the tree bears fruit. When it does, success and prosperity follow! Assemble a team of talented scientists to perform a thorough research. Landscape the territory around the tree and make a unique park! Do all of this before time runs out and get an additional reward. Tasks A Scientific Approach 1. An Expert Opinion Locals say that the tree is over a thousand years old. Now there's a fact in need of checking! Let's assemble team of biologists and ensure hat they have comfortable working conditions. * You need 2 Deluxe Hotels to accommodate all the scientists. (it took 10 hours to build) * Hire 10 biologists. You'll recognize them by their special badges. (5 energy each) Reward 1300 coins and 110 xp . 2. Never Too Much Info While the biologists are working, we should continue with our research. You know how it is with information: Too much is never enough. Let's ask the treasure hunter and also find out if those in the upper crust know anything. * Hold 6 Gala Parties and find out what the upper crust is talking about. * Play Lucky Boxes 3 times to get treasure hunter in a talkative mood. Reward 900 coins and 90 xp. . 3. Counting Rings To answer the question of the tree's age once and for all, we should send a sample in for carbon dating. Pay the biologists for their work and wait for one of the tourists to bring back the results of the analysis. * Pay for the research. (250.000 coins) * Pick up tourists at the pier 10 times to collect the results of the analysis. (sending to other resorts do NOT count!) Reward 1300 coins and 110 xp. . 4. Phone a Friend Congratulations! You completed the quest and are one step closer to unraveling the mystery of the ancient tree! * Hire an archaeologist. You'll recognize him by his special badge. (30 shells) Reward 900 coins and 90 xp. . 5. Keep It Down It's time to let the team unwind and relax after all that hard work. Let's arrange for a nice, quiet party. Scientists being what they are, they'll want to exchange information and talk about science some more. * Upgrade a Deluxe Hotel to level 4. The resort needs to develop! * Hold 10 Rooftop Dinners so the scientists can talk in a pleasant environment. Reward 1400 coins and 130 xp. . The Butterfly Effect 1. Unicus Singularis Only a rare butterfly species can pollinate the tree and make it bear fruit again. Buy some Butterfly Nets at the Wondershop and look for volunteers among the tourists at the pier; there are bound to be some. * Pickup 500 tourists at the pier to find volunteers for the butterfly expedition * Buy 5 Butterfly Nets at the Wondershop (10 pearls and 29 corals) Reward 1200 coins and 110 xp. . 2. A Sunny Spot Now that you have the volunteers, you can set up a camp and have a training session. Clear some space in the woods and make sure you have enough Jungle Houses. * Remove 10 trees and bushes to make room for the camp. * You need to have 3 Jungle Houses. Reward 1000 coins and 90 xp. . 3. Safety First All the preliminary work is done, so it's training time! Show everyone how to catch butterflies in a safe and responsible manner. Afterwards, take a short break and play some Lucky Boxes. * Catch 10 Butterflies. (Tap on them) * Play Lucky Boxes 3 times. . 4. Finishing Touches Trained and equipped, the expedition is almost ready to disembark on their voyage: they are just taking care of some last-minute preparations. Why don't you pay a visit to your friends? Maybe they need some help. * Help your friends 5 times. * Complete preparations for the expedition (Spend 750 energy) . Master of Coin 1. In The Red The expedition is on its way! Good luck to them. We have a problem: Our Research Foundation is out of money. We need to find funding soon, or all efforts will have been wasted. * Find funding for the Research Foundation (350k) * Collect profit from a Splash Attraction 15 times: part will fund the research. . 2. Plan B Congratulations, another step complete! The tree of Life will bear fruit before long! * Use 5 Totems. * Help regular tourists 10 times . 3. Making Money You saw us through these troubling times! Well done. Let's hold a charity event just in case, and maybe also a Sandy Caps seminar, just to make sure there's a profit * Hold a Masquerade event 10 times. the profits will go to charity. * Play Sandy Caps 5 times to hold an exemplary seminar! . 4. Simple Arithmetic Now the Research Foundation has sufficient funding, but is was a close call. We shouldn't let this happen again. Lower construction expenses and income profit from existing buildings. * Use a Discount Coupon to cut down on construction costs. * Upgrade 10 buildings to increase profits. . The Circle of Life 1. Butterfly Romance The butterflies have been caught and brought here successfully. We can start with the pollination. Collect the flowers and try to preserve a cozy atmosphere. These butterflies are very sensitive to their habitat. * Collect 100 more Flowers so the butterflies can pollinate the tree. * Build 2 Leafy Gazebos to provide a cozy habitat for the butterflies. . 2. Diligence Is Key Pollination is a delicate, complicated process, and scientists need your help. Keep the tourists at bay too. Their careless curiosity could ruin everything. * Send 500 tourists to events so they don't interfere with the scientist's work. * Help pollinate the Tree of Life. (1000 energy) . 3. Multicolored Pests The joint efforts have resulted in tentative success. The tree is beginning to bear fruit! But oh no, parrots have discovered the tasty buds! Will you see to it that they stop eating them?. * Shoo 10 Parrots away from The tree of Life so they don't eat all the buds. * Upgrade 2 Aeronaut Cafes to the highest level. . Solar Power 1. The Life Project Designing a truly beautiful park is a task that only professionals can handle. Pay the architects for the blueprints and see that the workers complete the project ASAP. Time waits for no one! * Pay for the blueprints of the park (350k gold) * Buy 5 Builder's Hardhats at the Wondershop to speed up work. . 2. Maintaining Friendships * You need a Solar Power Plant to ensure you are protecting the environment. * Send 5 gifts to friends . 3. Three Cheers! The opening of a park calls for a grand ceremony with fireworks and souvenirs! Coral makes a great keepsake, and when you collect profit from a Fireworks Store, you can stock up on Fireworks too. * Collect profit from a Fireworks Store 10 times. * Find 50 Corals so everyone can get a keepsake. . 4. Welcome! Yay, the park is now complete! We need to spread the word before we open it officially. Invite as many tourists as you can and hold a Costume Ball where you can tell everyone who is anyone about the project. * Invite 10 regular tourists to the opening ceremony. * Hold a Costume Ball 5 times to spread the word about the new park. .